My Tears
by sacrifar-kun
Summary: Dan segala keraguan dan ketakutannya terjawab sudah. Saat festival itu, semuanya terlihat jelas. Siapa yang ia cintai dan siapa yang ia kasihani. / Diambil dari last scene di episode terakhir. Hanya interpretasi gila saya. I've warn you! / Mellow!Noe


**_True Tears the animation belongs to P.A Works. I don't earn any material profit from it._**

_._

_._

* * *

_Tenggggggg~_

Bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar untuk hari ini berdering keras, menggema ke setiap penjuru Mugiha High. Mendengar suara bel berkumandang, murid-murid pun segera membereskan alat tulis mereka kemudian bergegas menuju loker masing-masing. Sindrom liburan tampaknya masih menggelayuti beberapa siswa, terutama yang berwajah kusut.

Memang ini adalah hari pertama kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai. Setelah ujian kenaikan kelas pada musim dingin tahun lalu selesai dilaksanakan dan rapor hasil belajar berada di tangan orang tua, semua pelajar baik dari taman kanak-kanak, sekolah dasar, menengah pertama, hingga menengah atas berhak mendapat libur selama dua minggu dalam rangka libur musim dingin. Pada liburan musim ini selalu diselenggarakan sebuah festival bernama Mugiha Festival. Festival yang rutin dirayakan setiap tahun dengan pertunjukan utama tarian daerah ini membuat libur musim dingin tak kalah menarik dan menyenangkan dari libur musim panas yang dielu-elukan seluruh warga Jepang.

… namun menjadi hari libur paling menyakitkan bagi seorang Isurugi Noe.

* * *

**My Tears**

**K+**

**Angst & Romance**

**Canon, (hopely) In Character, typo(s), first fic in this fandom**

**Isurugi Noe**

* * *

"Noe, ayo pulang bareng!"

Seorang gadis berkacamata tampak setengah berlari dari meja di dekat jendela yang ditempatinya menuju sisi kelas yang lain di dekat pintu masuk, hendak mendatangi kawannya yang masih bergeming di tempat duduknya.

Kawan? Benarkah mereka kawan?

Terkadang pertanyaan semacam itu melintas di benaknya. Pasalnya mereka baru mulai saling berbincang sejak ia dan sahabat masa kecilnya menggunjungi Noe yang kala itu tengah terbaring di rumah sakit akibat terjatuh dari sebuah pohon. Posisinya sebagai _Class Representative_ mengharuskan ia menengok keadaan teman sekelas walau saat itu sedang dalam masa liburan. Namun gadis itu tidak merasa keberatan. Berkat kedatangan ia dengan ditemani sahabatnya, mereka bertiga menjadi lebih akrab dan dekat sekarang walau hanya melalui obrolan kecil atau saling bertukar surel singkat. Ia jadi sedikit lebih memahami karakter tersembunyi Isurugi bungsu, sifat yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada orang-orang di kelas. Dia bisa melihat, di balik iris coklat yang menampakkan kekuatan dan ketegaran itu terselip sebersit kerapuhan dan kesedihan yang begitu menyesakkan.

Kepekaannya itulah yang membuat gadis berambut hitam sebahu tersebut dipilih sebagai representasi kelas.

Dari sudut pandangnya sendiri, ia tak pernah meragukan bahwa mereka sekarang adalah kawan. Ia pun yakin sahabatnya akan setuju dengan pemikirannya. Namun bagaimana dengan Noe sendiri? Apakah ia mengganggap mereka sama seperti mereka melihatnya? Terlebih sebelumnya Noe adalah sosok _introvert_, seolah menjauhkan dirinya dari keramaian. Well, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab semuanya.

* * *

.

.

"Noe?" Tepukan pelan pada pundaknya membuat Noe menoleh ke sumber suara. Manik coklatnya menatap terkejut sang representasi kelas yang balas menatapnya dengan dahi mengkerut; bingung.

"Mau pulang bareng?" Ia mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Kerutan bingung di dahinya menghilang digantikan oleh seulas senyum yang merekah di wajah.

Noe yang baru saja akan mengganggukkan kepala dengan semangat tiba-tiba teringat bahwa ia punya hal yang harus dilakukannya sebelum pulang sekolah. Sesuatu yang telah direncanakannya sedari ia masih berdiam di rumah sakit bulan lalu.

Menggeleng lemas, ia menatap sendu gadis di depannya lalu bibirnya berucap, "_Gomen_ aku tidak bisa. Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi sebelum pulang."

Noe mengira senyum itu akan luntur, namun ia salah. Bibir milik siswa kepercayaan kelas itu malah semakin tertarik ke atas, memperlihatkan sedikit deretan gigi putih bersihnya. Ia mengerti pasti ada suatu privasi yang mengharuskan Noe berangkat sendiri ke sana.

"_Iie_, tidak apa-apa. Aku duluan~," ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan. Noe balas melambai, senyum merekah terkembang di bibir tipisnya—

—setidaknya sampai sosok yang telah dianggapnya kawan itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Ah, Noe sudah mengganggapmu kawan, _Ms. Representative_.

* * *

.

.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya melangkah lamat-lamat menuju tempat yang sudah sangat familiar. Tempat yang tidak pernah terjamah oleh murid lain selain dirinya. Kedua bola matanya menjelajahi rumah keduanya—ya, ia menanggap lahan kecil ini rumah keduanya. Seketika retinanya menangkap sosok Jibeta yang tengah mematuk-matuk biji merah yang tersebar di lantai kandangnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, menampilkan senyum … bukan senyum merekah, tetapi senyum lemah yang membuatnya terlihat rapuh. Biji-biji itu, biji yang sama dengan yang sering ia berikan pada**nya** dahulu.

Ujung matanya melirik pada tanah kosong tanpa rerumputan di depan kandang Jibeta. Tidak ada salju yang menyelumuti permukaannya sebab telah terlelehkan oleh hangatnya matahari musim semi yang memayungi pelosok negeri.

Mencair …

… itu berarti—

Awalnya ragu, namun setelah memantapkan hati ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Pundaknya menegang, tubuhnya menjadi kaku seakan tak dapat digerakkan, dan senyum memudar dari bibir tipisnya. Di sana, di depan nisan milik Raigomaru …

… berhamburan, tidak ada pola yang membentuknya.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas tulisan yang terbentuk di sana. Batu-batu itu membentuk sebuah pola yang tak mungkin dapat ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Sesuatu yang ia minta **pria itu** lakukan di depan matanya.

Masih teringat jelas bagaimana **pria itu** membuatnya. Bersusah payah mencari butir demi butir batu yang tersebar di dekat sana. Ia pun turut membantu hingga akhirnya batu-batu itu membentuk sebuah tulisan のえがすきだ dengan dua petik pada huruf 'da' menggunakan dua kaus tangannya.

Sebuah syarat yang Noe berikan ketika **dia** menyatakan cinta padanya.

Sebuah hasil dari keraguan pada dirinya atas kata-kata yang **lelaki itu** ucapkan.

Karena ia takut hal itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka, ia takut apa yang didengarnya saat itu tidaklah nyata, takut jika ia sedang berkhayal sehingga salah mendengar.

Dan segala keraguan dan ketakutannya terjawab sudah. Saat festival itu, semuanya terlihat jelas. Siapa yang **ia** cintai dan siapa yang **ia** kasihani.

Noe adalah gadis yang dikasihani.

Dan ia …

… kalah.

* * *

.

.

… gadis yang kuat. Isurugi Noe adalah seorang gadis yang kuat. _Obaa-chan_ telah mengambil seluruh air matanya. Sehingga ia tidak mungkin—

—menangis.

Ia menangis.

Gadis itu menangis.

Isurugi Noe menangis.

.

.

Kepalanya teradahkan ke atas menatap awan biru yang mengarak. Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh membuat anak sungai kecil pada kedua pipinya. Air mata pertama yang keluar sejak neneknya meninggal dunia beberapa tahun silam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kutipan singkat melintas di otaknya. Bibir yang tadinya datar kembali tertarik di atas, menampakkan senyum tipis yang amat tulus karena datang dari hati yang terdalam.

.

.

_If you think about the person truly dear to you, the tears will flow by themselves._

.

.

Ah, apa itu berarti **Shin'ichiro** adalah orang yang berharga untuknya?

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

.

.

Diambil dari scene terakhir dalam episode terakhir. Yang tentang class rep itu cuma khayalan saya. Dua orang yang dimaksud adalah dua cewek yang bilang ohayou ke Noe di episode 13 menit-menit awal.

Sekali lagi, yang ada di atas cuma terawangan saya aja waktu ngeliat scene demi scene di episode itu. Saya gak tau perasaan Noe sebenarnya gimana. Ini cuma penafsiran gila saya karena P.A. Works bikin last scene tanpa dialog; cuma ekspresi, tingkah laku, sama pandangan mata doang yang ditampilin. =='

Concrit?

_**Sacrifar-kun**_


End file.
